Just a Girl in the World
by kryptoniteuzumaki
Summary: What happens when Ichigo says Rukia's name while in bed with Orihime? And who is this familiar blue haired man? Can Orihime let the past go and be with someone who truly loves her? And where does the JERRY SPRINGER SHOW fit into all of this? GrimHime
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC WHAT SO EVER

It all started after Ichigo lost his powers along with his ability to see Rukia Kuchiki. About 2 years have passed since she vanished from his vision. With High School completed he settled down with Orihime Inoue.

_I don't understand him, _she thought to herself.

She stared at him with concern in her eyes, _I can't believe he said HER name while he was in bed with me..._

She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes, _Does he really love me at all or was I just something to distract him from the pain in his heart?_

Her heart sank even more, _I knew it I KNEW IT he really does love why, why am I here with him when he doesn't even love me?_

She felt the tears stream down her face, she quickly whipped them away before Ichigo noticed. She watched him pick up his jacket and leave.

He stopped at the doorway and turned and looked at her. "Goodbye, Inoue, I'm off to work."

She forced a smile and said, "Have a good day, I love you."

He turned to the door and said "I love you too, Inoue." He then left the auburn haired girl alone in her own thoughts.

_He doesn't love me at all. I can't believe this,_ She felt her hands grip her glass of Green Tea very tightly,_ Do I even love him anymore? _She closed her eyes with concern _Maybe I should call Rangiku and talk to her about it after all I still have the ability to see and talk to shinigami._

With that she got up from her seat and contacted Rangiku.

Rangiku answered with a chipper "Hello?"

"Hello Rangiku-san it's Orihime Inoue I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo ummmm…. That is if you don't mind."

The line went dead.

"Rangiku-san?"

"RANGIKU-SAN?"

With that last san the front door slammed open and Rangiku stared down at her with great concern.

Orihime's eyes widened and she placed the phone back on the table.

Rangiku quickly hugged Orihime with and boob squishing hug.

"It's been so long Orihime-chan, how have you been?"

"I….I" was all she could say the tears ran down her face faster than she could wipe them away.

Rangiku looked down,"Is it Ichigo and Kuchiki-san again?"

Orihime looked down and said "Yes" it was a very muffled yes because of the chocking sensation from trying to keep herself from crying anymore.

Rangiku looked at Orihime with concern and said "Come on kiddo tell aunt Rangiku all about it."

Orihime spilled her heart out right there to the sensual shinigami.

Rangiku then hugged Orihime and said "All you need to do is move on sweetie, if Ichigo likes flat child like women let him be, don't let him hold you back."

Orihime opened her mouth and said "Bu…" she was silenced by the hand of Rangiku.

Orihime looked into Rangiku's blue eyes and Rangiku stared back.

Rangiku then said "I know that you love him, but you need to find someone who loves you back. There's no denying that Ichigo loves Rukia." Rangiku then closed her eyes and opened them with a fierce determination, "If Ichigo doesn't want a real woman with the body of a goddess then find someone who does," She began to smile, "Find a man who knows how to treat a body like yours right. Why not just go out and find a MAN not a little boy who dwells on the past."

Orihime stared at her with wide eyes, "Are you sure about this Rangiku-san?"

"Of course I am!" She began to laugh.

She stopped laughing and said "Orihime let's go shopping and get you some new cloths that show off your body."

Orihime's eyes widened "Um….. okay Rangiku-san"

Rangiku then said "Be ready when I get back I need to go and get a gigi."

Orihime smiled and said "Okay!"

About an hour passed and Rangiku returned to find Orihime waiting for her.

"Ya ready to go kiddo?"

Orihime smiled and said "Yes Rangiku-san"

They shopped and shopped for hours until Orihime said "My feet are gonna fall off!"

Rangiku smiled at this and said "Oh Orihime-chan we haven't even been to the naught lingerie store yet."

Orihime eyes got very wide "Li..lingerie?"

"Yes, yes LINGERIE!" Rangiku said with a big smile.

She quickly grabbed Orihime's hand and proceeded to the store of _dirty deeds_.

They entered and Orihimes eyes narrowed "I have to wear this stuff?"

"Oh yes, yes everyman needs a little _inspiration._" She smiled a very wicked smile and said "So what color do you want?"

Orihime gazed around the store with doe like eyes and spotted a blue one.

"Oh my Orihime that one is so sexy the blue color will really bring out your hair color."Rangiku looked at her with a big grin, "Oh my Orihime you will have the boys eating out of the palms of your hands with that one."

Orihime looked at her with confused eyes and said "Um sure can I try it on?"

Rangiku went and retrieved the garment and place it in Orihime's hands.

Orihime then strode over to the dressing rooms and entered one that was not occupied.

After a few minutes passed she came out of the dressing room with a small blush apparent on her face.

All of the men stopped and stared at Orihime with mouths a gape.

"Um… How does it look Rangiku-san?"

"My, my kiddo you are a natural."

"A natural?" Orihime said with confusion very apparent on her face.

In Grimmjow's World

_Ugh _Grimmjow thought to himself in anguish, _where the hell is that damn shinigami. I went to the trouble of getting a gigi and I cannot sense his spiritual pressure AT ALL._

He then kicked a poor unsuspecting rock, lost in his thoughts.

_Damn that shinigami! Wait, wait maybe he got killed by Aizen in the war._

He then got a really angry look on his face that scared the people that were walking past him.

_I hate Aizen with a blood hot passion, that damn shinigami was always making me do all of his dirty work and when it came to fun what did I get to do? Not shitt! He promised all of the espada that he would be there for them, but was he there when Nnotria almost killed me? No that damn shinigami was preparing to invade the world of the living! Not like I, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, would ever need the help of a useless shinigami._

He then let out a low growl not realizing where his feet had taken him. He then stopped and looked around at his surroundings.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" He began to shout until he was interrupted by an intercom that proceeded to say "All visitors at the mall please be aware that we are having a sale on ….."

Grimmjow had stopped paying attention and said to himself, "The fuck is a mall?"

He looked around to find everyone staring at him in awe.

"The fuck you all looking at?" He growled.

A little girl then said, "Pretty hair."

His eyes widened he put his hands on his head to feel that his hat was gone. He looked around searching the ground for his black hat.

_There it is!_ He then began to run after it but his efforts were in vain there was a fan nearby blowing it away every time he got close enough to grab it.

"DAMNIT ALL GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!" He yelled not realizing that he attracted more attention from the mall crowd.

The hat then blew into a certain lingerie store and then at the feet of a certain auburn haired girl.

She then leaned down and picked it up "Is this yours?" she looked at him with a smile on her face.

He looked up at her and felt the blood rush to his face. _Wow she's beautiful but wait there's something familiar about that hair color…hmmmmm….. where have I seen that color befo No it couldn't be she's that woman who restored my arm, but god she's grown up. Her hair is so much longer and oh god… Those legs those curves those those eyes….._

His thoughts were then interrupted by her saying "Um sir?"

He then gave her a confused look one that looked far too familiar.

Her eyes then widened and said "Gri….Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaggerjaques?"

His eyes then too widened, _She remembers me…_

She then jumped back in shock clenching her fists tightly closed with her eyes very, very wide.

"I won't hurt you woman." He said with ease.

She stared at him confused and then turned her attention to her shinigami friend who was having quite a conversation with the cashier.

"Can I ummm.. have my hat now, woman?"

"Ummmm….. oh yes here." She then approached him and placed the black hat in his hand.

He stared at the blue lingerie she was wearing, _Oh god so fucking hot oh god oh god Grimmjow don't do it don't do it don't bust a nut. Oh god look away!_

He then turned his head away from her.

Her eyes were very wide and she was blushing very badly from noticing that he was staring at her.

"Uh Grimmjow-sama?" She said with nervousness apparent in her voice.

"Huh?" He said and then looked at her with a slight blush on his face.

"May I ask what you are doing here in the world of the living?"

He rubbed his wild blue hair and began to wonder why he was there in the first place and then he remembered "I came here looking to fight with Kurosaki, Ichigo, but I cannot sense his spiritual pressure at all."

She then looked down any said "Ichigo is no longer a shinigami, he lost all of his spiritual powers after he used the Final Getsuga Tenshou on Aizen."

Grimmjow's eyes widened at this "So he is no longer slinging around that over grown kitchen knife that he calls a sword?"

Orihime giggled slightly at his joke and then said "No I'm afraid not."

He smiled he never got to see her laugh in Los Noches.

_Was she ever this beautiful in Los Noches?_ He thought to himself seriously wondering if she really was. _I can't remember honestly I was always so mad and confused. I never got to really see her that much anyway except for the time I came in her room to take her and make her heal my prey that Ulquiorra almost killed._

Rangiku then returned from her lustful conversation with the cashier. "Hey kiddo me and him are gonna go get some dinner have fun with your blue haired friend."

"Wa…wait Rangiku-san." It was too late the sensual shinigami has already left with her new found friend.

"Uh Orihime," Grimmjow said with a blush on his face.

Orihime looked at him in shock_ he remembers my name? Wait Orihime he is talking to you think about this strange phenomenon later._ She then smiled and said "Yes Grimmjow-sama?"

He blushed deeply and said "Can you put some cloths on other than lingerie?"

Orihime then blushed deep red realizing that she was standing there the entire time having a conversation with the blue haired espada in naughty lingerie.

"Yes." She said and went into the dressing room quite embarrassed.

About ten minutes passed…..

_I wonder if she has forgiven me for grabbing her neck and being so rough with her in Los Noches. I mean I meant to hurt her and scare her so that she would heal Kurosaki, but I don't know why I was so frustrated maybe it's because I was worried that Aizen would find out about me rebelling against him and on top of that I don't know how to be gentle with her kind._

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice that said "Hey Grimmjow-sama?"

He looked at her and said "Huh?"

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" She said with a smile.

This caught him off guard _Is she serious I'm still an arrancar and I'm still the sexta espada…..is she not scared of me at all?_ "Uh sure I will go with you." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

She smiled and grabbed his hand and began to lead him to a restaurant.

He looked down at her but as he followed her,_ such a sweet ass._

They arrived at a restaurant and were seated right after they entered. It was a quiet restaurant that had lit candles and the lights turned down on low and the very slight sound of music.

_Peaceful,_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

He sat down across from her and looked at their waiter, "What would you like to drink?" He said.

"Green Tea." Orihime said with ease.

"And you sir?" The waiter said.

Grimmjow looked around and stayed silent.

"Sir?"

"Who, what?" Grimmjow looked at him.

"What would you like to drink?" he repeated.

"Drink?" Grimmjow said raising an eyebrow.

The waiter looked at him with concern obviously growing.

"Oh yeah the liquid stuff…..I want umm… god what was that stuff? Oh yes, yes Tea. I want Tea." Grimmjow said.

The waiter wrote it down very fast and said "I will be right back with your drinks." He then left Grimmjow and Orihime alone.

Orihime looked at Grimmjow very interested.

Grimmjow saw this and blushed slightly.

"Do you not eat or drink?" She said.

"I can, but it's not necessary."

"Do you not like the taste?"

"It's okay I guess." He said moving his head to look at the approaching waiter. He placed the drinks on the table. He then turned and left.

"Orihime do you fear me?"

"No not at all." She said as she stirred her straw around in her drink.

"Were you ever scared of me?" He said as he watched her stir her drink.

"There were times when I did get scared, but it was only because you were unpredictable."

He looked at her eyes and then looked down "Do you hate me for hurting Kurosaki?"

"No I don't hate anyone." She said with a smile.

She smiled at him and said "Do you hate me?"

He looked at her eyes and she looked back. "No of course I don't hate you, I have no reason."

"What if I told you that I was married to Kurosaki-kun?"

He smiled. "I would laugh because a woman like you with a kid like that, it's hilarious because he couldn't do things for you like I could."

She looked at him wide eyed.

"What is it I sense that there is something wrong with you…..trouble in Kurosaki paradise?" He said looking at her with concern.

She looked down and then looked away.

"Tell me Hime I'm concerned about you." He said looking into her eyes searching for her feelings.

Tears ran down her face, but he quickly wiped them away.

She looked down and said "Kurosaki-kun still loves Kuchiki-san."

Grimmjow looked at her with confusion and said "That black haired flat shinigami that I almost killed?"

She looked down and said "Yes." She let out a sigh "He called out her name while he was in bed with me."

More tears streamed down her face. Grimmjow then got up and sat down beside her and wiped them away once more. He then rubbed her hair and looked into her grey eyes and smiled and said "Kurosaki is blind then."

He then kissed her. Orihime's eyes widened and then they closed returning the kiss. Grimmjow made the kiss deeper but then they were interrupted by a slight cough from the waiter who seemed to be waiting for them to finish.

"The fuck ya want?" Grimmjow said with anger apparent in his voice.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"No I think we're gonna go home." Orihime said with a smile on her face.

The waiter then left the table and Orihime got up and took Grimmjow's hand and led him to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orihime's House

Orihime walked to the door leading the former espada. She then stopped at the door and smiled at Grimmjow.

He looked down at her and gave his famous smile and kissed her. She blushed and returned the kiss.

The kiss went on for several minutes until Orihime was out of breath. She then looked down and began to dig through her purse for her keys. She finally found them just as Grimmjow was beginning to get impatient.

Orihime smiled and opened the door and said "Please come in Grimmjow-sama."

He followed her in and looked around amazed slightly.

She placed her purse on the counter and turned around to face him but before she could say anything Grimmjow captured her lips in a captivating kiss.

She returned the kiss and deepened it.

Grimmjow blushed and started to move her to the nearest bedroom which was her room.

They spent several minutes kissing in front of the bed until he gave her a hard yet slightly gentle push onto her bed.

Orihime blushed deeply as he crawled on top of her and began placing kissed all over her neck and exposed chest.

He stopped the kiss and then began to remove his shirt and was surprised when Orihime began to help him.

He looked down at her and watched her look over his well built features and began to smile when she started to blush.

"See something ya like?" He said with a big smile.

She blushed deeply and looked down and said "Maybe…." _YES YES YES YES _she screamed in her head.

He smiled at the conflict that was apparent in her eyes and said "I'mma fix ya up real good Hime."

She smiled slightly and looked up at his eyes and said "Show me what you got Grimmdaddy." _Oh my god i… I can't believe I just said that_ she thought to herself.

He smiled and said "Oh don't worry I'll show ya what I got."

Her eyes grew wide when he started to remove her shirt.

She then blushed deeply and began to help him.

After he removed her clothing he looked over her up then down then up again.

She blushed very badly and put her hands on his pants to unbotton them.

His eyes grew very wide and he said "Ya that anxious?"

She blushed and looked into his wild eyes and said "Yes."

He smiled and removed his pants and boxers and picked her up and moved the covers back on the bed and laid her down and began to kiss her.

She returned each kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He looked into her eyes and began to enter her.

Orihime moaned and dugg her nails into his back as he entered her completely.

He began to move in and out and watched her facial expressions as she rocked with him.

Minutes passed as he started to speed up greatly.

Orihime's eyes widened as she tried to keep up with him _So fasssst_ she thought to herself _He really is nothing at all like Kurosaki-Kun…..He's better_

_So damn tight _Grimmjow thought to himself as he started to speed up even more. _Heh_ he thought_ she can't keep up with me. _

Orihime's eyes widened as a new feeling flooded over her _Oh god….._

Grimmjow sped up even more _No not yet….. just a little while longer….._ He closed his eyes tightly as he continued with his fast pace.

Orihime tensed.

Grimmjow felt it and opened his eyes and looked at her as a new look flushed over her face.

All of a sudden Orihime threw her head back and her body arched "Ohhh Grimmjo…" She was interupted as tingling sparks spread throughout her body faster then the flow of her own blood.

His eyes grew wide as he felt a similar feeling to Orihime's he leaned down and gave her one final kiss as he exploded inside her and collapsed on top of her.

He panted and listened to her heart rate slow with every minute until it finally went back to it's normal pace. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something but he was interupted by a

"Inoue I'm home from work early toda…" Ichigo trailed off at the sight of his wife in bed with a certain blue haired enemy.

XD how was it this was my first one…. I think I will go and hide myself now lol.

If you like this pairing please give me your support at .com/user/kryptoniteuzumaki


End file.
